Athena Reincarnate
by GreenYellowJello
Summary: A story of Sabrina, a reincarnate of Athena in modern times and her new life. Her life shakes up as a guardian gets appointed to her for her goddess powers.


A/N: Ello guys. This is a AU fic with new characters. I don't know if this is "fanficcish" enough to post on this site though I know I'm going to be relating to Greek and Roman Mythology at both times. Hopefully you guys enjoy. Please review as they are fuel.

"Mythology itself can never be proven true unlike the Holy Bible which has historical evidence", said Mr. Drickt. This five foot six man was brandishing a bible around as though it was Excalibur and using it as a weapon to defeat the child of thinking in this particular students mind. A student had noticed that many things in the Bible were derived from Greek Mythology, and Mr. Drickt had such a huge ego that he had to prove himself right that he crushed every single theory and idea we had, so his precious Bible could not be changed. I looked at the paunchy and demeaning five foot six man and scoffed at his idea, unconsciously loud enough for him to hear. "Sabrina, do you have alternate point of view?", he asked in a hopefully intimidating way. "No sir. I just feel that this school is not supposed to teach creationism, but that is only my opinion", I replied. I had so many answers to say back to him, so many things, but that would probably reveal the other life, and I'm pretty sure I would be in an infinite amount of trouble if I did.

The bell rang and history class has just ended. I saw my best friend Tracey near my locker as I was walking up the hall and waved hello to her. I got to my locker and deposited my heavy AP World History books in exchange for my AP Chemistry books. Before Tracy said a word to me, I heard a lightning strike and I knew it was the annoying call from him when he needs something; inside my head. I knew this was a bit important or he would've used a more original yet equally annoying call. I told Tracy I was going to the nurse to get something for my headache and I would call her later tonight, seeing that I had AP Chem left .I rushed to the nurse's office and saw Mrs. Nimtara on top of her desk meditating. She woke up from her trance and I simply said the words "Another mission". We immediately got into our old routine. She did the paperwork so I wouldn't receive a cut in my class and I went to her backroom. I hurriedly shut the white curtain and I felt my aura rise up and saw objects in the wind floating around me. In a gush of spiral white winds I had changed from my dark jeans and my green t shirt to a silk white toga surrounding my curves, a trident, a laurel wreath on my head and gold open toed sandals. I commanded myself to the heavens and arrived there in less than a minute worth of time.

I saw a tall 6 foot 6 man still in his dark work pants and a collared shirt with tie sitting on the clouds, also in a meditational pose. "Athena, we have a small problem", he said. He got a bowl of water, and after swishing his hand above it, it showed a scene as clear as if you saw it on a plasma screen. I saw an earthquake beginning to form and children hiding under their desks, as though in a drill. "The Cyclopes are fighting yet again over something measly. Please mediate them and also relay a message stating that if they cause San Fransisco to break off, they'll be the ones fixing it with hard labor", he said in a serious tone. I nodded my head and thought of the Cyclopes' Island. I felt wind swirling around me and in less than a minute, I arrived seeing two Cyclopes with their arms crossed and stomping.

I floated in the air so I would not become a victim to their stomping and stayed in the space where their faces were parallel to each other. I felt my true voice rise and loudly, and in a strong booming voice yelled stop. They looked at me and bowed their heads in respect. Fortunately, a few hundred years ago Poseidon's reincarnation and another reincarnate of Athena fell in love and Poseidon had ordered the Cyclopes to treat me with the utmost amount of dignity. Apparently it still stuck on. In the same voice I asked "Why are you fighting? Do you realize that you are creating yet another earthquake and destroying a city? Do you not value the secret that we have kept for more than a mellenia?". Their heads drooped even lower and finally I said in a soft voice "There is no need to be violent about this. What is the problem my dear friends?" They replied" Pelopolonius ate three of my rams and is now refusing to exchange for it", replied the slightly smaller Cyclopes Termachulus. "Why is that Pelopolonius?", I asked. "Well, those rams were on my side of the field and I felt that it was my property", he replied. I looked at the luscious green fields with a large white fence almost thirteen feet tall and saw beautiful and strong white rams and both sides. I noticed a bountiful peach tree also. "Pelopolonious, that peach tree extends to Termachulus' side of the field. Are you saying that peach tree is now Termachulus'property"?, I asked. Pelopolonius was hesitant to answer and I was alowly growing impatient. He then slowly shook his head. "Pelopolonius, for compensation, Termachulus will have three of your bulls that I choose randomly. I suggest you both never have a fight over such a trivial matter or call a separate mediator", I said. I felt energy in my hands and closed my eyes. I concentrated on picking three rams and slowly opened my eyes to see that they were being levitated to Termachulus' side. "Zeus also told me to tell all of you, that if you guys are ever the reason of San Fransisco having even more of a rift, Zeus will personally make you himself repair it with hard labor", I added.

I thought of school and a minute later I arrived in Mrs. Nimtara's backroom. I took a calming breath in and as wind blew around me, my attire changed to a jeans and a shirt. I looked at the time and I saw I was only gone for forty five minutes. I snatched my bookbag from the green plastic foam bed slowly opened the door. Mrs. Nimtara was typing rapidly on her computer and I waved a small goodbye to her. I closed the door softly and went to my AP Chemistry class which was located a few yards away. I sat down on a desk in the front and rapidly took notes that were on the whiteboard. "Just another period to go" I thought to myself.


End file.
